corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuma Shindou
is a student of Satsukiyama Academy, one of the two protagonists of Corpse Party: Another Child, and a survivor of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Yuuma is a teenage boy with short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the Satsukiyama Academy school uniform consisting of a brown double-breasted jacket, a white shirt loosely collared with a black necktie, and black pants with matching shoes. Yuuma wears a two-toned long-sleeved shirt with pants and sneakers. He also wears a black and white jacket with a hood on top. Personality Yuuma is a calm and rather friendly boy, who goes to the same school as Tamaki. After Satsukiyama Academy was going to merge, he decides to move to another school. Tamaki and Erina Yuzuki both have a crush on him. Plot |-|CP:AC1 = Corpse Party: Another Child 1 When Satsukiyama Academy was going to merge with a neighboring school and its students had the choice to transfer or to continue studying in the environment, Yuuma decided to move to another school. However, Tamaki was not able to due to financial problems at home which she was bullied for. Later that night, Yuuma phoned Tamaki and asked her why she had given him a cold shoulder the whole day. Tamaki did not answer, so Yuuma guessed that Erina's group had been bullying her again. He told her to tell him if they ever did that again and assured her that he would keep in touch with her even after moving out. The next day, on the final day of Satsukiyama Academy, Tamaki suggested they should perform a spell called Sachiko Ever After together, so that they could reunite in the future. However, Erina disrupted them and made it look like Tamaki had invited the whole class to perform the ritual. When Erina was distributing the talismans to other classmates, Shinichi Yanagihara asked Yuuma why so many people came when it was supposed to be Yuuma's "lovey-dovey time" with Tamaki. Yuuma was also confused, and Erina cut their conversation short by asking Shinichi to join in. The class then performed the spell according to Erina's instructions. When they ripped the paper talisman however, marking the end of the ritual, an earthquake erupted and swallowed everyone. Yuuma later woke up in an unknown school building, separated from his friends, but somehow ended up with Erina and her junior admirer, Yuma Okita. As they were still oblivious to how they had ended up there, a voice from the school speakers announced that the students who had yet to go home would have to stay there forever. Feeling that something was not right, Yuuma decided that they should find a way to get out. On the way, Erina clings onto Yuuma's arm, trying to act friendly with him, but Yuuma tells her to knock it off. He says that if the incident is somehow related to Sachiko Ever After, they should look for Tamaki and others as well. Erina respond they should just leave her to die, since it was her who had found the curse, which angers Yuuma. He tells her not to badmouth Tamaki again, earning a barrage of hits from Yuma; Erina then tells her to stop. The three then find a poster of the unknown school, which is revealed to be Heavenly Host Elementary School. Yuuma asks Erina if she knows something about it, but she says no. The three continues looking for the exit. While moving down a corridor, Yuuma discovers a classroom filled with corpses, all of which have Satsukiyama's uniforms on them. Erina asks what is inside, but Yuuma tells her not to look. He wonders if anyone he knows has died there, but discards the thought as the corpses are already skeletons. Yuuma then suggests leaving. While moving away from the classroom, Yuma ask Yuuma if he believes in spirits. Yuuma briefly remembers about the time when Tamaki told him about her psychic abilities, but then acts if he does not believe in them because Tamaki asked him to keep her ability a secret. Yuma insists, and tells him the story about the spirit of a little girl. After that, they continue searching for the exit. When the three discover the shoe rack, Yuma goes inside to check, and quickly returns, completely freaked out. Yuuma asks her what happened and she tells him that she saw Tamaki inside. Yuuma goes into the shoe rack to find Tamaki, but discovers a new corpse and encounters the spirits of two children instead. Realizing that he is in danger, Yuuma tricks them to look away and runs for the exit, but cannot get the door open because it was blocked from the outside. He realizes that it was a trap that Yuma laid out for him. The two spirits then approach him and try to pull his arms apart. The spirit of the boy however, accidentally tears Yuuma's sleeve, allowing him to break free. Suddenly, the door is unlocked and Yuuma rushes outside. He encounters a headless spirit, but she does not attack him; she points him the exit instead. Yuuma runs and reunites with Erina and Yuma. Erina asks him what happened to his sleeves, and he tells her that some kids tore them off. He keeps quiet about the fact that Yuma tricked him to a death trap, but warns her that next time she should make sure that she is up to the challenge. Yuuma then asks Erina if she knows anything about Sachiko Ever After, as he has begun to suspects that the charm was the cause for everything that happened. Yuma answers him in Erina stead. She reveals that the school they are in is supposed to have been demolished and Sachiko is the name of a girl who went missing 30 years ago, possibly killed. Yuuma asks where she read that information, to which Yuma claims that it comes from a blog of a spiritual researcher. Yuuma then asks if that was the case, why should they die in such a place. Yuma says that because the charm's aim was that everyone would be together even in death. After continue searching for a while, Erina suddenly screams. Yuuma asks what happened and she points toward a classroom nearby, which has a corpse wearing their uniform and holding Miyako Hayakawa's cell phone. |-|CP:AC2 = Corpse Party: Another Child 2 Completely horrified, Erina breaks down. Yuuma tries to calm her down, saying that they have to way to be sure that it is Miyako or not. Before leaving the room, he sees a smudged bloodstain and, upon following the stain, he discovers a mountain of corpses obscured from view. He keeps silent in order not to further scare the girls. They discover an infirmary and Yuma suggests that Erina rests. Yuma tries to cheer Erina up, but she retorts in anger, asking how she can be calm when their friend could have been dead, shocking Yuma. Yuuma then tells Yuma not to disturb Erina further and goes out of the room. Outside Yuuma expresses his surprise at how Erina was depressed at seeing a corpse that could have been of a friend. Yuma reveals that Erina is actually not a bad person, but she simply reaches her limits when he keeps going on about Tamaki. After a while, Erina falls asleep. Yuma asks Yuuma if they could let her rest a while longer. He agrees and says that she should get some rest too, but she says that she will guard Erina and he should look for the exit. Yuuma agrees and leaves the infirmary, not noticing that the headless girl was following him. Yuuma stumbles across a dead end, but discovers a newspaper article about a murder that took place in Heavenly Host Elementary School instead. While focusing on the article, he feels someone watching, but sees nothing when he casts his eyes on the surrounding. When he was about to leave, the headless ghost, Tokiko grabs him from behind; Yuuma sees an illusion of him being torn apart by her. Terrified, he throws her down to the floor. Tokiko begins to sob, asking where her head is while moving towards Yuuma. He tells her to stay back. Tokiko then asks if he has met his friends yet. Hearing the word "friends," Yuuma realizes that she was the one who unlocked the door for him earlier. However, oblivious to what she was plotting, he asks what she was trying to do in rage, scaring her. Yuuma then sits down, asking what she meant when she asked where her head was. Tokiko reveals the actions of the ghosts up until this point: they were looking for what they had lost at the time of their murder. Yuuma retorts, saying that it looked like they were enjoying killing rather than finding what they needed. Tokiko however, says that they were not always like that, but something has changed Heavenly Host. She asks him what he brought with him when he came, talking about the girl in black. Later he finds Yuma's corpse as well as Erina, who seems shocked about Yuma's death. They both go to the infirmary to get some rest and meets Naho Saenoki. |-|CP:AC3 = Corpse Party: Another Child 3 During this time, Erina darkens and ran away. Naho tells Yuuma about the darkening and how it affects people and later leaves. Some time after that Yuuma seems to be looking for Erina, but instead get's attacked by Yuki Kanno. He tries to run, but Yuki stabs him in the shoulder. He sees something in the wall and takes it out, it being a bag. He handles it to the girl's spirit. Inside she finds an eye and turns benevolent. An earthquake strikes and the closed spaces merge, letting him meet with others. On the other side of the corridor he finds Tamaki, the gap between them. they talk for a bit and he says he will find a way around the gap. When he finds his way around he sees Tamaki, Shinichi and a darkened Erina, the latter holding a piece of glass. Erina falls on her knees and slashes her throat. Now Tamaki, Shinichi and Yuuma are together, but the girl in black appears and takes Tamaki into the upper classroom. Yuuma runs after them and finds Mayuri Yoshimura. She tells him about how she sent Saki -- the girl in black -- to Tamaki, after Erina and the others accidentally awakened her. Yuuma gets angry and hits a wall. Mayuri then shows him her arm, with two fingers bandaged together, and then breaks another one of her fingers. Both of them ran back to the classroom where Saki and Tamaki are located. Mayuri walks closer to Saki, but gets impaled by a wooden pole, but before falling, she sprinkles holy water on Saki. Saki, angered, impales her with two more poles thus killing her. Saki then attacks Yuuma. Tamaki pleads her to stop, but Saki breaks the floor under Yuuma and Tamaki jumps in after him. He then wakes up with Tamaki and they both find Shinichi. By that time, Sachiko Shinozaki wakes up and finds all of them. Shinichi tells how to undo the charm, but Sachiko already is too close. Saki appears once again, saying that she will protect them. Yuuma and the others undo the charm, and then the three of them woke up in the place where it all began: behind Satsukiyama Academy. They meet one of their teachers and as they try to tell him what happened, the teacher gets confused as he doesn't remember any of the dead students. Some time later, they all burned their paper doll scraps, as they won't need them anymore. Yuuma walk with Tamaki to the train station, saying his last goodbyes to her. Trivia * On his long-sleeved shirt, Yuuma has a logo that says "KEDWIN" written on the center. This is a reference to the Corpse Party creator's surname. Gallery Corpse Party: Another Child AC-YUUMA-1.png AC-YUUMA-2.png AC-YUUMA-3.png AC-YUUMA-4.png AC-YUUMA-5.png AC-YUUMA-6.png Yuuma.PNG|Yuuma Yuuma1.jpg|Yuuma from Corpse Party: Another Child 1 Another-child-8.jpg|Yuuma's vision of his death Tumblr mjq52y54Cz1s4wym6o1 1280-1-.jpg|Yuuma being attacked by Yuki Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Males Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Another Child Category:Protagonists